She Will Be Loved
by darkangel983
Summary: Natsu has loved Lucy ever since they were little kids, but will Lucy love him back? This is my first ever fanfic, please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

_She will be loved _

**Chapter 1: Planning **

Regular P.O.V

It was a quiet day in the Heartfillia house, until a certain little blonde girl came running into her parent's bedroom. She jumped on the big blood red bed laughing "Mama, Papa! Wake up I have something to show you!" exclaimed the little blonde girl. The two adults sat up groggily rubbing their eyes and staring at the child's chocolate orbs. "What is it Lucy?" her mother asked as she swung her feet to the edge of the bed. Lucy simply grabbed her hand and leaded her to a dark room. She turned on the lights and her mother stared in the room eyes filled with amazement. "You did this?" Lucy's mother asked. She simply nodded. "Do you like it?" Lucy asked her brown orbs filled with wonder. "It's beautiful, Lucy." Her mother Layla walked over to the painting in the glass display case. Her fingers ran on the glass looking at the painting. The painting was covered in Navy blue with golden stars in the horizon and green grass on the bottom of the page. On the grass was Lucy and her mother sitting there looking at the stars. "Oh, Lucy I almost forgot, your father and I would like to speak with you but first I need you to get dressed, meet your father and I downstairs in 15 minutes." Her mother stated. She nodded and jogged to her bedroom to get ready.

Lucy's P.O.V

I ran up to my room and closed the door softly. I walked up to my closet and picked out a sky blue shirt with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I placed them on my bed then walked up to my dresser and picked out a sky blue ribbon "Perfect" I told myself. I quickly got dressed and tied my hair into a pony tail. I then walked back to my closet and got a pair of black sneakers, tied the laces and ran out the door.

Regular P.O.V

Lucy was sitting downstairs in a chair and looked at her mother and father. "Your father and I have something to tell you." Layla stated. Lucy nodded. "We are going to Magnolia's Annual County Fair!" Layla exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

_She Will Be Loved_

**Chapter 2: The Fateful Day **

**I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short. ;(**

~On the last chapter: "Your father and I have something to tell you." Layla stated. Lucy nodded. "We are going to Magnolia's Annual County Fair!" Layla exclaimed~

Regular P.O.V

Lucy's face filled up with excitement, she couldn't wait to go the fair was her favorite place to be other than outside. Layla saw her face then quickly added "But before we can go I need you to brush your hair, Missy." Lucy blushed at went upstairs to retrieve her brush. She tried to brush her hair as best as possible, then she walked downstairs while putting her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm ready Mama" the blonde said. Layla nodded as Lucy's father came down the stairs. "You look very nice, Lucy." Her father stated. Lucy bowed as one of her maids opened the front door. They filed into the car and drove off to the fair.

~Time Skip: At the fair Lucy's P.O.V

After 2 hours we were finally at the fair. I was so happy I think I could have fainted right there on the spot! I regained self-control and smiled at my parents. I looked at them then my mother spoke up, "Lucy where would you like to go first?" My mother asked. "I think I would like to ride that roller coaster over there." I stated as I pointed into the direction of the coaster called 'The Twin Dragons'. My mother nodded at me as my father looked at the coaster with concern. "Lucy, wait in line your mother and I would be right back, stay here and don't move." My father commanded me. They walked in the opposite direction as I walked towards the roller coaster I saw something (or someone) lying on the floor. I ran over to see what 'it' was. When I got there I saw it was. There was a pink haired boy lying on the floor clutching his gut and moaning. "Um, are you okay?" I asked him with a worried look plastered on my face. I then poked him. "I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" He yelled as she sat up, scaring the living daylights out of me. He looked at me then grinned at me. "I'm guessing you're the person who just saved my life?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders before saying "I just asked you a question and poked you." I stood up and gave him a hand. He looked at it. "I'm not going to bite you." I said with a smile. He took my hand and I looked at him. "Why are you looking at me like that, you weirdo?" He asked. I glared at him, "I'm not a weirdo." I said between clenched teeth. He extended a hand towards me before saying "Hey, I'm Natsu Dragoneel my hair is natural I didn't dye it I swear." I shook his hand and stated "Hi, my name is Lucy Heartifllia, and if you're about to ask yes, I am their daughter." I rolled my eyes on the last part and sighed. He grinned at me then asked "So, Luigi are you going to ride that roller coaster?" he asked turning green. I nodded "Yeah, why is there something wrong with it? And my name is Lucy not Luigi." I both scolded and asked. He fell back to the ground and I panicked. Then I realized there was only one thing to do (since he fainted) I went to my knees crushed my lips on his. I did this for about 4 minutes then he came to right when my lips were on his. His face was red but mine had to be at least darker than a tomato. I stopped then looked at him"W-W-W-what's your deal? Y-Y-Y- you scared me I thought it was my fault." I said turning away (since obviously I was blushing.) He looked at me the said "S-S-sorry I just have extreme motion sickness I can't even look at roller coasters without fainting or feeling nauseous.

Natsu P.O.V

I felt like such a loser because I told someone about m motion sickness. The 'kiss' kept playing in my head, and I kept thinking '_gosh, her lips were so warm and nice'. _I shook my head and looked at her she was looking at the ground. She looked so beautiful the wind in her hair, then all of a sudden her hair ribbon flew out of her hair and into the wind. "No, my ribbon!" She yelped. She looked so much better with her hair loose. _'Stop it you just met this weirdo, don't go all flipping gaga over her!' _I mentally scolded myself. "We have to get it back." She said. I nodded and we chased after the ribbon.

**I'm thinking about adding an OC to the next chapter tell me what you think. Oh, and don't forget please review. **** ~ darkangel983**


	3. Chapter 3

_She will be loved_

**Chapter 3: Who is that?**

**I decided I would add an OC here so please tell me what you think of him. **

Natsu's P.O.V

We chased after the ribbon until finally it landed in a tree. I was admiring her beauty until suddenly I ran into a pole. "Damn it!" I screeched putting a hand to my forehead. 'Hopefully she didn't see that.' I thought to myself. "Whoa, are you okay?" She questioned bending down to check up on me. I nodded as I stood up and we kept running after the ribbon. We stopped at the tree were the ribbon was stuck on a branch way up high. I took a step forward before saying "Don't worry Luce, I'll get it." I was filled with pride as I jumped and caught the first branch. I found a lower one and put my right foot on it while my left was finding a higher branch to stabilize itself. "Be careful up there!" I heard Lucy shout. "Don't worry I almost got it." I said feeling full of pride as I retrieved the ribbon from the high branch. "See I told you piece of ca-!" I yelled as the branch broke and I plummeted to the floor. "Natsuuu!" Lucy yelled. I was falling towards Lucy and she held her hands out to catch me. Then a familiar figure not taller than me jumped in front of her and caught me in the nick of time.

Regular P.O.V 

The boy that was standing in front of Lucy stumbled to the floor with Natsu on top. The boy had dark brown hair, dark blue ocean eyes and was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of red converse. His name is Takashi Kiyoshi. "Oh, hey Takashi!" Natsu smiled. Takashi slapped the back of Natsu's head. "You retard I told you to wait for me all I did was go talk to that girl!" Takashi yelled. "You can't stop flirting with people can you, Takashi?" Natsu teased. Takashi rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Lucy, who was still trying to process everything that just happened. "Hi, I'm Takashi Kiyoshi and what might be your name, beautiful?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it. Natsu rolled his eyes and added "This is my retarded brother."

**Tada! There you go a cliffhanger and an OC! Tell me what you think. ~darkangel893**


	4. Chapter 4

_She Will Be Loved _

**Sorry I wasn't able to update for a while, it's because I had stupid FCAT. -_-**

**Chapter 4: Farewell my friends **

Lucy P.O.V 

"YOU GUYS ARE BROTHERS!?" I yelled in disbelief. Natsu nodded as he wrapped his right arm over Takashi's shoulder. "But how can you be brothers if you look so different?" I asked. Natsu cocked an eyebrow at me then asked "You're really asking us that question you weirdo?" I rolled my eyes before Takashi smacked the back of Natsu's head. "DON'T BE SO RUDE TO PEOPLE, DUMBASS!" Takashi screeched. "Geez, you don't have to be such an asshole!" Natsu yelled at his brother as Takashi smirked. I let out a giggle before Takashi continued "Well, it's pretty easy to understand." He started. "Actually Natsu and I are half-brothers." Takashi said. "Yeah, we have the same father but different mothers." Natsu stated. "But now we live together since both of our parents died." Takashi loitered "What do you mean by you live together? Doesn't one of your parents take care of you?" I asked. "No, our dad disappeared out of nowhere." Natsu mumbled with a sad expression on his face. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He looked at me and returned the smile. Then I heard my name being creamed by voices, I turned around to see my parents running towards me. "LUCCYY!" my mother and father yelled in unison. My mother reached me first and hugged me tight "Don't ever do that again! I was worried sick about you!" my mother yelped as she hugged me. "Don't cry Mama." I whispered softly. My mother finally let go of me I looked at my father and he was staring at the horizon. "We need to get going it's getting late." My father stated rather coldly. I walked up to Natsu and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much today, I had a bunch of fun meeting and hanging out with you. I also hope we would be able to meet again in the future." I whimpered I was on the verge of crying, I just made new friends and I didn't want to leave them so soon. I walked up to Takashi and hugged him too "Bye Takashi, take care of that idiot for me." I told him while pointing to a pouting Natsu. "Don't worry I will." Takashi replied. "Wait Luce, I have something to give you." Natsu said he pout still on his face. "Really what is it?" I asked a smile appearing on my face. He took off his thick black bracelet and handed it to me. "This is for I can remember you if we ever meet in the future." Natsu smiled as he gave it to me I put it on the exact hand he had it on and tied on my sky blue ribbon on the same hand that his black bracelet was on. "My gift to you." I said like the people in Fairy Tales. He grinned and I waved my last goodbye then I walked back to my car with my parents.

**So tell me what you think I have been writing the next chapter and another story that I will post sooner or later so you might want to check that out. Thank you for reading please review! ~darkangel983 **


	5. Chapter 5

_She Will Be Loved _

**Chapter 5: We Meet Again**

**Gah! I'm so sorry I didn't update for a LONG time! It was just that I was forced to go on trips to Orlando, South Carolina, Georgia, and St. Simons Island. But since school's out for me right now I'll be able to update more frequently. **

9 years later-

Lucy Heartfilia grew up to be a very beautiful, confident, and smart woman. She was always happy until the death of her precious mother, Layla. Ever since the day of her mother's passing Lucy's father Jude Heartfilia started to ignore her. During the years that he ignored her Lucy taught herself Celestial Magic. Her mom even left her some Zodiac keys. 4 years after her mom's death Lucy ran away from the Heartfilia mansion. She felt unloved and lonely though the servants paid more attention to her than her father did. Lucy moved to Magnolia and found a small apartment for rent. After a year of living there she decided to join the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.

As for Natsu, he and his brother leaned Dragon Slaying Magic. The brothers grew up to be muscular and handsome (Only one of them was smarter though). 3 years before Lucy joined Natsu and Takashi joined Fairy Tail, soon the 3 friends would reunite once again.

The sun rose as Lucy Heartfilia slowly arose from her long slumber. She parted her curtains from her window and she stared at the blue sky. 'I'm finally going to do it' Lucy thought it's already been 5 months since Lucy joined Fairy Tail and Natsu hasn't noticed her at all. Did she really change that much? At least Takashi and his Exceed noticed her. She walked to her closet and laid out a pink tank top a black mini-skirt and a pair of black boots. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She dipped her foot into the hot water before entering her entire body inside the tub. Lucy emerged from the bathroom 25 minutes later. She grabbed her belt and attached her keys to it and walked to the guild.

"Good Morning everyone!" Lucy beamed as she kicked open the guild doors. "Good Morning Lucy-san" Wendy greeted. "Good Morning Lucy!" Mirajane and Erza called from the bar. "Lucy are you final going to introduce yourself to Natsu?" Erza asked while eating her strawberry cheesecake. Lucy nodded "I can't believe he doesn't know it's me. I don't think I changed that much." "Its fine Natsu's just an idiot hopefully he comes around today." Takashi sighed. "Go introduce yourself!" Takashi shoved Lucy to Natsu. Lucy poked Natsu. "H- Hi Natsu I don't think you know who I am." Lucy started off. Natsu shook his head "No, sorry do you know me?" Natsu inquired. Lucy nodded "Hi Natsu it's me when we were 9 I met you and Takashi at the Magnolia State Fair, it's Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy lifted her right hand and reviled the black bracelet Natsu gave her. "LUCY! I missed you so much!" Natsu screamed. "I joined the guild 5 months ago and you didn't notice the bracelet till now?" Lucy asked. "Yup!" Natsu nodded "Lucy let's go on a mission!" Natsu cheered. "Alright." Lucy responded they walked over to the Request Board. Natsu looked on the right side as Natsu looked on the left. "Here!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed the job request near the bottom. "Beat up some bandits. Reward: 80,000 Jewels. Location: Onibus. "Okay! Let's show this to Mira and let's go catch a train!" Natsu grinned. "Oi! Mira we're going on this job!" Natsu yelled to Mira from across the guild. "Okay have fun you two!" Mira smiled as she attended the people at the bar. Then they made their way towards Onibus.

**I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm going to try and update for my other story and create a new one. Please review! ~ darkangel983 **


End file.
